lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua Mendoza
Joshua Mendoza is a character from Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator. Appearance Black hair, Brown eyes, Light brown skin tone. Family * Mary Grace Mendoza (Joshua's mother) * Joel Mendoza (Joshua's father) * Kyle Mendoza (Joshua's older brother) * Angelica Mendoza (Joshua's younger sister) * Jim (Joshua's great uncle) Relationships * Jade Lopez (Ex-girlfriend) History Early Years Joshua Mendoza was born in the Philipines to Joel and Mary Grace Mendoza. He had an older brother called Kyle and later a sister, Angelica. His family had strong religious convictions and raised him to believe that he should always keep his word, and never break the trust of others. Teenage Years His father taught him to drive. Recent History Struggling to find work for his family, Joel decided they should all move to America. They settled in the town of Shingleton, Washington where Joshua began to attend Shingleton High. He also developed depression, which he put down to being so suddenly immersed in an unfamiliar culture and missing his home and friends, and also having felt a certain amount of prejudice from classmates. Outwardly, he often appears cheerful because he uses humour as a defence and a mask. However he has become insulor and has spent much of his time on his two passions: Computers and the supernatural. During one bout of research, Joshua stumbled upon the mysterious history of Shingleton. Fueled by his own curiosity, he has set out to investigate the many supernatural occurances in the town, with the help of a useful contact in the Shingleton Police Department (who doesn't realise that Joshua is only 17 years old). Secret His family are all illegal immigrants with false documents. Friday the 3rd of August 2012 At 9:00pm, in The Dive, Shingleton, Joshua celebrated his birthday. Kyle bought him a drink at the bar. Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 1 - The Lance Brekke Blues Joshua found out that Lance Brekke had been murdered by his friend Tom and had his body dumped in Tom's cellar. He went to the nearest public payphone and called 911 and left an anonymous tip. That evening Tom Radlett was arrested in connection with the murder of Lance Brekke. Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 2 - Teenage Cannibals! Joshua's investigation of cannibalistic attacks, led him to the cellar of Rockzilla. At the bottom of the stairs, he found a demon called Blotsnitch and was attacked by Rabbitfreak the drugdealer. After fighting Rabbitfreak, Joshua got Blotsnitch talking. Blotsnitch told him that his hair had a drug-like affect which would cause people to become cannibalistic. When they ate the flesh, Blotsnitch would grow. Joshua killed Blotsnitch. Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 3 - The Horror Of High Ridge Joshua and Kyle investigated a scary moaning sound in High Ridge. Just outside Mr. Phillips' house they ended up having a fight, which they won, with a ghostly Native American. Joshua walked back to Mr. Phillips' door and knocked a few times. Once inside, with a shattering of glass, an arrow came crashing through the window! They fled out the back door and ran towards the church. The Church doors were unlocked. They followed Mr Phillips inside the church. Mr Phillips closed the door behind them, and put a plank in place to lock it. Joshua and Kyle climbed the tower and met a ghost called Tony O'Flannery. A long time ago the Indian Chief appeared to Tony and asked him for help in ending the horror. He tried unsuccessfully. He suggested they find the Indian Chief. Joshua and Kyle left the Church and ran to the library where they met Mrs. Grundy. Mrs. Grundy led them to a full-scale statue of an Indian Chief holding a tomahawk in the the museum. Attached to a piece of string around his neck was a plaque with writing on it. The plaque read: "Swing me twice when the glow arrives, you'll save yourself and other lives, swing me thrice as the horror goes, you'll bring peace between the foes." Joshua used his crowbar to smash the front of the cabinet. Joshua took the tomahawk. Joshua and Kyle made their way to the park. There they saw a group of ragged Indians, wielding bows and tomahawks, who were chasing an equally ragged bunch of prospectors. Joshua swung the tomahawk around his head three and the ghosts disappeared completely. Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 4 - Battles At Elimination Paintball Games, Joshua spotted Waldo Spataro, the man who stole his girlfriend. In the arena it was soon time. They decided to split up. Joshua and Waldo headed north to the boundary. Suddenly there was the sound of screaming followed by gunfire and raised voices. Joshua and Waldo walked towards the bridge. The bridge creaked slightly as they both crossed it. Kim Leal came running out of the trees toward them. Waldo pointed his gun at Kim and pulled the trigger. A yellow paintball exploded onto her chest. Kim told them about a white rabbit which killed Eric. Kyle and Becky Lindel joined them. Soon they found Eric's body. Kim was attacked by a rabbit. Once the fight was over Kyle, Waldo and Becky had joined them (though Becky quickly ran away again!); Joshua got bitten at the torso before Waldo smashed his rifle butt into the rabbits skull. They all set off for the hq. Joshua was encouraged to discuss some of his experiences as they headed to the HQ. Once there, General Killstorm rushed towards them looking panicked. Joshua explained what had happened. General Killstorm ushered everyone into the briefing room. It was not long before the receptionist walked in with two police officers and a shorter man wearing a sandy brown coat. He introduced himself as Detective Inspector Mapplebeck. The detective decided to interview everyone. In Joshua's second interview, Detective Mapplebeck pushed a grainy photo of a hooded man across the table towards Joshua and asked if Joshua recognised the man. It was Gordon Wolfe, the manager at The Dive before it closed down. The Detective frowned for a moment. Detective Mapplebeck told Joshua that he suspected him of attempting to murder Waldo using a rabies infected Rabbit and that it went wrong and resulted in the death of Eric Dridan. He declared that he would catch Joshua one day. Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 5 - The Green Death The gang decide to investigate the mysterious death of a miner. He was glowing bright green. The mine that he worked at has recently been taken over by Global Chemicals. The Wholeweal Community nearby, is very anti-Global Chemicals. Joshua suggests Kim goes to meet Professor Jones of Wholeweal, whilst Waldo investigates Global Chemicals, and Kyle and Joshua check out Shingleton Mines. Joshua and Kyle get nowhere and meet with Waldo. Waldo has spoken to the man in charge, Stevens. Waldo told him that he was with the School Newsletter. Suddenly shouting is heard from the engine house. The Miner is shouting at them to leave, when suddenly he lets out a scream and collapses to the ground. The gang are attacked by rabbits. Waldo and Kyle both get bitten. Soldiers turn up and kill the rabbits. Captain Riley Finn asks Joshua, Kyle and Waldo to follow him. Soldiers tend to Kyle and Waldo's wounds whilst Riley asks Joshua a few questions. Riley and Joshua head to the engine house and find out that Kim has just gone down the mines in the lift. Suddenly the lift starts falling. They all work together to slowly lower the lift. Eventually it reaches the floor. Marty suggests cutting the cable to the second lift and rerouting it through the engine. Marty suggests trying Wholeweal for cutting equipment. Riley calls Wholeweal. Joshua and Riley both head to Global Chemicals. They soon find themselves in Stevens' office. Riley talks to Director Stevens and Ralph Fell but they aren't very helpful. Joshua and Riley are both escorted out. About half an hour later, Marty arrives with some hefty looking cutters. Riley heads outside to meet some newly arrived soldiers. It isn't too long before the second lift is rigged up to go down into the mine. Joshua and Marty get changed and get into the lift. Jones presses a button and the lift descends. At the bottom, a miner is laying across the floor, glowing a luminous green. Up ahead there is a green light and a terrible smell. As Joshua and Marty approach they find the source, something green is trickling down the walls. Soon they find another miner. His hand is glowing green. Joshua asks Marty to take Jake back up the lift. Marty takes off his coat and wraps it around Jake's hand, carefully so as not to touch it himself. Joshua meets Kim who shows him a collection of giant eggs just by an opening into a large cavern. Thousands of giantic maggots are writhing in a green ooze. Embedded in the cavern walls are green crystals. Kim and Joshua head back up in the lift. Joshua fills Riley in. Riley wants to know about the crystals and asks Joshua to head back and collect one as well as various samples. Riley suggests taking Professor Jones. In the mine, Professor Jones takes a sample of the green crystals, the green slime, and an egg. At Wholeweal Jones discovers that the crystal is Kryptonite. He believes the toxic waste was bonding with the Kryptonite, creating something even more potent. Jones discovers that anyone who touches the green goo gets infected and becomes a carrier. Joshua hears a scratching noise. He can't be sure where the noise was coming from but it was definitely close by. When Joshua is alone in the room he realises that the noise is coming from under the floor, specifically under the persian rug. The egg on the desk hatches and the maggot inside injects Joshua in the back with green oozing poison. He runs out of the lab, closing the door behind him. Kim patches Joshua up in the back of a UNIT van, making sure to get the poison from his wound. Marty tells the gang that he just got a call from Global Chemicals asking them to go to meet them. Riley arrives and introduces Joshua to Jennifer Swanson, UNIT's mystical advisor. At Global Chemicals, Riley tells Stevens what he knows and that he must close down the operation straight away. Stevens introduces them to B.O.S.S. a huge computer. B.O.S.S. reveals that his primary function is the running of Global Chemicals, with specific focus on the acquisition of money. He is also currently running an illegal Kryptonite mining operation. There is a moment of silence. B.O.S.S. tries to manipulate Joshua by implying that he knows that Joshua's family are illegal immigrants but Joshua acts like he's talking nonsense. In the skirmish that follows, Stevens is knocked unconscious. B.O.S.S. calls for security. An employee of Global Chemicals, Elgin, points at the computer and fires at it's large data bank. Elgin leads them to a hidden exit. After escaping, the entire building explodes, showering the area around it with rubble. BOSS's reign of environmental terror iss over. Back at the engine house, Waldo and Marty are shaken by the sudden explosion. Waldo runs outside and then continues to watch in horror as long trenches began to appear in the surrounding area as the ground sinks into them. On arriving back at Wholeweal, one of Jones' friends tells them how, on opening the door to Jones' lab, she found many killer rabbits and had to call in the soldiers. Jones' hybrid fungus that he'd been working on had killed the rabbits. Riley arranged for crops of the fungus to be grown around the mines. Riley handed Joshua a card. He told him to call anytime he needed help. Joshua and his friends went home. Events between series * ??? * ??? * ??? Joshua Mendoza - UNIT Commando - Season 1 - Episode 1 - The Price Of Destiny Appearances * Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 1 - The Lance Brekke Blues * Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 2 - Teenage Cannibals! * Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 3 - The Horror Of High Ridge * Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 4 - Battles * Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 5 - The Green Death * Joshua Mendoza - UNIT Commando - Season 1 - Episode 1 - The Price Of Destiny Played by Pedro Blackett Category:Characters Category:Player